


so sad 😭

by SaltySea



Category: No Fandom
Genre: First story, Other, heck, hot lol so cute, ushbhyxwj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySea/pseuds/SaltySea
Comments: 1





	so sad 😭

_one day, toilet sat down and took a crap._

_the end_

_oh yea, btw, he took a crap on a human : )_


End file.
